Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv20
Move-Rechte Hallo, ich wollte fragen ob ich Move-Rechte bekommen könnte, denn ich würde zu gerne mal mit HotCat arbeiten um diverse Artikel zu überarbeiten. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn es klappt. Danke. Gruß, Grand Army Of The Republic 15:54, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab dir die Rechte gegeben. Pandora Diskussion 16:35, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke. *in heller Freude* , Grand Army Of The Republic 16:38, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Grath Hi ben, könntest du dann Bitte die BKL Grath löschen? Sie wird in nächster Zeit für einen eigen Artikel benötigt. Danke.Darth Hate 14:10, 30. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Du meintest WL, oder? :P 14:11, 30. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :: :-D, ja, meinte ich. Dankeschön. Ach übrigens: Ich wünsche dir einen schönen 1. Maifeiertag, komm gut und ruhig rein.Darth Hate 14:13, 30. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Republikanische Soldaten Hi Ben, ich möchte dich fragen ob man den Names des Artikels Republikanische Soldaten vllt in "Soldaten der Galaktischen Republik" umbennen sollte, denn es heißt ja z.B auch nicht Republikanische Flotte sonder Flotter der Galaktischen Republik? Schönen Maifeiertag auch von mir. GrußShadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 19:07, 1. Mai 2010 (CEST) The Force Unleashed II (Roman) Hi. Ich wollte wissen, weshalb du die Seite The Force Unleashed II (Roman) gelöscht hast?--Bane98 19:37, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Es war ein stub, d.h. es waren viel zu wenig Informationen, obwohl man aus den Quellen mehr entnehmen konnte. Kit Diskussion 19:38, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Deshalb muss man das ganze aber doch nicht gleich löschen, oder?--Bane98 09:39, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Doch, muss man. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:40, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Und wieso?--Bane98 10:51, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Die Erfahrung hat gezeigt, das stubs nicht aufgearbeitet werden und deshalb ewig rumdümpeln, deshalb werden sie nicht behalten. Pandora Diskussion 11:38, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) Danke Bürokrat Hi Ben Kenobi, du tauchst seltsamerweise in dieser Liste auf, stehst aber weder hier noch da in der Liste der Bürokraten. Hat das einen speziellen Sinn oder hast du nur vergessen dich in die Liste einzutragen? Grüße--Philipp 14:45, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Strange things happen... 15:01, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Sehr aufschlussreiche Antwort! Ist schon zuviel verlangt, wenn man einen Admin eine triviale Frage stellt?--Philipp 16:18, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Die Frage mag einfach sein, die Antwort jedoch nicht... 16:20, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Bitte gib mir doch einmal eine normale Antwort, nicht immer irgendwelche floskelhaften Weisheiten.--Philipp 16:26, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich sehe keinen Grund, irgendwelche Internas hier öffentlich auszubreiten. 16:28, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Also sehe ich das richtig: Du beförderst dich selbst zum Bürokraten, unter dem Vorwand es sei ein Test. Der Community verschweigst du aber die Gründe dafür, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Was soll die Geheimniskrämerei? Ich weiß auch, dass du vor einem normalen Benutzer wie mir, aufgrund deiner erweiterten rechte, keinen Respekt hast, aber ich erwarte schon eine richtige Antwort.--Philipp 16:33, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Erstmal: Meinen Respekt muss man sich erarbeiten. Zweitens: Das Logbuch ist öffentlich, und da wir ohnehin nicht wirklich zwischen Admin und Bürokrat unterscheiden, macht es keinen Unterschied. Alles andere erzähle ich dir vielleicht mal in ein paar Jahren. 16:35, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Es macht also keinen Unterschied, ob du die uneingeschränkte Macht über Benutzerrechte besitzt? In meinen Augen schon. Aber wie de auch sei, ich habe keinen Bock gegen eine Wand zu Reden. Adminwillkür kann man auch woanders finden. Es wundert mich zudem, dass ein Theologiestudent hier Sätze wie "meinen Respekt muss man sich verdienen" loslässt. Schonmal was vom Grundgesetz gehört? Dort heißt es in Artikel 1: ''Die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar. Aber das scheint dir ja egal zu sein.--Philipp 16:44, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ob Ben nun Admin- oder Bürokratenrechte hat, ist Sache der Admins und Bürokraten. Wenn einer von denen damit nicht einverstanden ist, wird er das sagen. Für andere Benutzer ist es völlig egal, wer nun Admin und wer Bürokrat ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:47, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) :(NBK): Sorry, dass ich mich da einmische, aber das kann man nicht mehr mit ansehen und das sage ich, weil auch ich mir oft die Zunge verbrannt habe: Ben meint so etwas nicht böse und es bringt wirklich nichts, es immer wieder zu versuchen. Er hat auch das Recht nicht auf deine Frage zu antworten. Und anscheinend ist da etwas, was er dir (noch) nicht sagen möchte. Diese ganze Disku führt nur dazu, dass du den Unwillen des Admins beschwörst, du keine Artikel schreiben kannst - und dir so evtl. Tybers Respekt verdienst - und Ben kann auch keine Artikel schreiben.Darth Hate 16:49, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Zur Klarstellung: Alle Admins haben uneingeschränkten Zugang zur Benutzerrechteverwaltung. Ebenso habe ich hier schon zu viel Mist neuer Benutzer erlebt (das hier entwickelt sich übrigens in dieselbe Richtung), als dass ich sofort jedem Neuling wie einem verdienten Freund gegenüberstehe. Und dann auch noch vom GG anzufangen, ist wohl mehr als lächerlich. Falls du die Konfrontation suchst, wirst du unweigerlich den Kürzeren ziehen - und fass das nicht als Drohung auf, weil das einfach nur die Fakten sind. Bitte halte dich an die Jediquette und widme dich der konstruktiven Arbeit an den Artikeln der Jedipedia. 16:57, 19. Mai 2010 (CEST) Tiefgehende Änderungen?! Lieber Ben, da mein IRC im Moment nicht funktioniert, schreibe ich dich auf deiner Disku-Seite an. Es gibt folgendes Problem: Zahlreiche Kategorien besitzen eine oder mehrere Unterkategorien, die oftmals so verfasst wurden Kategorie:XYZ| ]] (die andere Doppelklammer habe ich bewusst weggelassen). Es gibt jedoch einige, die so verfasst wurden: Kategorie:XYZ]]. Der Nachteil ist a) die Unterschiedlichkeit und b) Meinung nach der gravierendere Punkt nach Alphabet geordnet. So kann es passieren, dass bei einer Kategorie steht: Es sind 12 von 16 Unterkategorien angezeigt. Die vier anderen sind auf Seite 4 oder 5. Damit eine einheitliche und optisch übersichtlichere Unterkategorisierung stattfindet, wollte ich dich fragen - ich habe damit schon angfangen, sehe aber ein, dass ich bei so einer tiefergehenden?! Veränderung - dich erst um Erlaubnis hätte fragen sollen. Nur eine Sache möchte ich anmerken. Die Kategorie:Tiere war schon genauso aufgebaut wie ich es gerne haben möchte. Und die scheint ja abgesegnet worden zu sein, da die Unterkats nach der ersten Variante verfasst wurden (s. weiter oben). Um auch so eine alphabetische Reihenfolge ohne große, schwarze Blockbuchstaben zu bekommen, könnte man es ja wie Yoda41 machen (siehe Kategorie:Benutzer nach Edits. Liebe Grüße und schöne Pfingsten, Darth Hate 14:42, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Hm... Das ist Müll... Das führt dazu, dass die Unterkategorien ungeordnet sind. Generell ist es natürlich schöner, wenn alle Unterkategorien in der ersten Kategorie dargestellt sind, aber wenn dadurch die Ordnung der Unterkategorien willkürlich ist, ist das unbrauchbar. Pandora Diskussion 17:17, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Die Kategorien werden Alphanummerisch angelegt, alles andere ist Stümmperrei in verschieden großen Abstuffungen, zumal die Ordnung alleie zu Stande kommt. Und mann kann Vorraussetzen das jeder einer Alpabetischenreihenfolge folgen kann und diese auch direkt erfassen kann. Diese Kategorie von Useren nach Edits ist wenn als ausnahme zu sehen, aber richtig ist es nicht gemacht, denn wenn eine neue Kategorie oder Unterkategorei hinzukommt muss mann alle anderen manuell anpassen das die Ordnung nicht wieder verlohrne geht, bei Alphabetischen kommt das so - diese "gezwungen" Anordnung ist wenn nur in kleinen Kategorien mit einem auch auf lange Sicht begrenzten Kategrorieauskommen gerade noch akzeptabel, aber ohne ständige Pfelge ist sie humbug. Mach das Alphabetisch und fang keine Experiment an - weil in der Tierekategroe kann ich nicht erkennen wonach die Unterkategoriene sortiert sein sollen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:39, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) Schonmal was von Jedipedia:Vorschläge gehört? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:44, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) :An wen ist das gerichtet? wenn ich der Adressat bin, so möchte ich anmerken, dass es kein Vorschlag von mir sein sollte. Gruß, Darth Hate 17:51, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) Kappa-Shuttle Tyber, was ist denn los mit dem Kappa-Shuttle? warum krieg ich ein "Gehts noch?" ab? [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 00:41, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Sorry hab den Fehler erst grad bemerkt. Entschuldige... [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 00:42, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bild aus Rules Of Engagement Ich brauch das Bild doch nit mehr. Werde den Artikel nicht verfassen, zu dem es gehören sollte. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 23:44, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) "Kündigung" Moin Ben, ich arbeite ja nun schon seit über einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr mit und darum wollte ich dich bitten, meine Benutzerseite, die dazugehörige Diskussionsseite und mein Infoboxbild zu löschen. Kostet ja nur Platz und ich mache ja sowieso nichts mehr, außer mal was nachlesen vielleicht. Also schonmal danke dafür und alles Gute für die JP. Bild:;-).gif --Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 14:23, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Also am besten stellste eine Löschantrag auf deine Userseeite, dein Userbild und eventuelle Unterseiten deinesbenutzerkontos, dann wird das von einem der Admins automatisch gelöscht. Deine Diskussionsseite bleibt aber weiterhin bestehen und darf auch nicht gelöscht werden. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:24, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) löschen von: Jedi Padavane Warum löschst du einfach so ``Jedi Padavane``? Wieso kannst du das? Kann man das auch einfach so? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.78.152.215 (Diskussion) 15. Jun. 2010, 20:12:55) :# unterschrift (~~~~) :# weil der Artikel sinnlos war :# weil er Admin ist :# nein weil wir keine Admins sind : möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:28, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Grundsätzlich solltest du beim schreiben eines Artikels beachten, dass die Schreibweise korrekt ist, richtig wäre nämlich Padawan, und du solltest auch vorher nachschauen, ob der Artikel nicht bereits existiert, was bei diesem hier der Fall war: Klick. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:47, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bildbedarf Ich bräuchte ein Bild aus Episode 3 für den Artikel Syliure-45-Hypertriebwerksmodul, am besten wo Obi-Wan mit seinem Jäger an dem Hyperraumring andockt, als er auf dem Weg nach Utapau ist. Danke im Vorraus. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 12:50, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Warum fragste das hier an und nicht da wo es hingehört in den Jedipedia:Bildbedarf, den den beobachtet Ben und die ganzen anderen Bildexperten. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Weil es hier schneller geht. Meistens auf jeden Fall. Und ich weiß, das Tyber die Bilder perfekt macht und nicht so schlunzig wie andere, insofern er denn Zeit hat. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 01:35, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Chat Hallo Ben ich weis nicht warum aber du hast den Chat gesperrt mit der Begründung: ich hab kein Bock mehr auf diese Kinderkacke. ich möchte dich jetzt nocheinmal in aller Förmlichkeit bitten den Chat wieder Freizugeben da dieser Chat für '''alle' Jedipedianer gedacht ist. und wenn du Probleme mit den Chat gesprächen hast dann kannst du dem Chat auch fernbleiben erhlichgesagt finde ich deine Aktion Kindlicher als etwas witzige Missverständnisse im Chat möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:44, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich entscheide, wann es mir im Channel zu bunt wird - und dann ist erstmal Sense, bis sich alle wieder beruhigt haben. Damit gleich sofort hier anzukommen ist deshalb erst recht daneben, zumal ihr alle noch im Channel seid. 22:47, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::es ist nich daneben weil es einfach unötig ist sorry wenn ich das so sage und deine kleine Welt dabei zestöre aber du bist nunmal nicht "Der Chef" im Chat und wenn du so ne Kinderkacke veranstaltest dann bist du, sorry, nicht besser als die LEute die dich nerfen.'und du kannst dich da nicht einfach mit einem "ich muss mich hier nicht rechtfertigen" aus dem Zeug rausreden. ich hab langsam kein Bock mehr auf deine Aktionen mit der du deine "ach so tolle Macht" demonstrierst. weist du wenn dir das hier nur Popokleckserei ist dann geh doch zur Wikipedia, da sind einige "professionelle" Leute die auch so Arbeiten. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 23:04, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Wiki und Chat sind zwei Welten. Wenn du meine Autorität als Admin bzw. Channel-Op hier wie dort nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann ist das nicht mein Problem. Ich möchte dich übrigens darauf hinweisen, dass dein Ton sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt und gegen die Jediquette verstößt. 23:07, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::zuersteinmal sehe ich zwar als Admin an, jedoch nicht als, ''Zitat:"Den Chef"..., und ausserdem wenn du dir mal meine Meiträge durchlesen würdest, dann würdest du feststellen das ich selten so aus der Haut fahre. aber diese Aktion hat bei mir das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Vorher dachte ich immer, "ach der wird schon nicht so schlimm sein" oder "der hat nur mal eine schlechten Tag", aber mitlerweile hab ich eine andere Meinung von dir und nochwas, ich kann es auf Teufel komm raus nicht ausstehen wenn leute wie du, die einen Höheren Rang haben, demonstrieren wollen das sie besser sind oder das sie alles machen können was sie wollen. Mensch du bist auch nur ein Benutzer zwar mit Admin Rechten, das muss ich dir lassen dafür hasst du sicher auch was getan, aber du bist nur ein Benutzer. Ich möchte einfach nur das du dich etwas zurück hälst mit deinen, doch etwas überstürsten Reaktionen auf eigentlich harmlose Dinge. ich würde dir raten auch mal den Rat von uns "normalos" zu herzen zu nehmen, mehr will ich nicht. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 23:18, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich sehe nicht ein, jede winzige Entscheidung - zumal im Chat - zu rechtfertigen. Ermessensspielraum gehört zum Admin-Posten und wenn du das nicht einsiehst, dann ist das nicht mein Problem. Jetzt hier unnötigerweise so einen Wind zu machen, ist übrigens ziemlich daneben. 23:22, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::ob du es daneben findest ist mir egal, ich finde es für angemessen und ermessensspielraum ist ok, seh ich auch ein, aber das war eine sinnlose Aktion, hinter der ich eine Machtdemonstration vermute. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 23:26, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Kategorie:Bilder aus Das dunkle Imperium Hallo Ben, könntest du bitte mit dem Droiden alle Bilder in der Kat korrigieren: Der Artikel heißt ja ''Das Dunkle Imperium und nicht Das dunkle Imperium. Deshalb sollte ja eigentlich auch die Kat dementsprechend mit einem großen D geschrieben werden. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:32, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Nach 2 Tagen hat sich leider noch nichts geändert. hast du im Moment keine Zeit? Gruß, Darth Hate 12:45, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Frag doch einen anderen Administrator. Mar Tuuk 12:50, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich dachte, dass nur Ben die Macht über seinen Wartungsdroiden hat.Darth Hate 12:52, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, es per Hand zu machen. Sind doch nur 28 Bilder. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:58, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::ja Mar Tuuk 13:00, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::''Nur 28 Bilder ist gut. Und am Ende werden die Änderungen rückgängig gemacht.Darth Hate 13:06, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) User-Header Muss man erst um Erlaubnis fragen oder darf man sich einfach so ein User-eader'' erstellen oder gar bestehende so modifizieren, wie es einem passt? Ich bin nämlich bald im Urlaub und möchte auf meiner Userpage ein SW-Urlaubsheader-Hinweis haben.LG und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 15:32, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Vorlage:UserHeader. 15:36, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Das deute ich mal als Erlaubnis. Dank' dir.Darth Hate 15:38, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) TOR-Zeitlinien-Bilder Wie hast du es eigentlich geschaff, die Querstreifen aus den Zeitlinien-Bildern rauszubekommen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Komm in den Chat, da kann ichs dir erklären. 16:52, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Reihennamen-Verlinkung Hallo Ben, bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber wäre es nicht etwas sinnvoller (auf jeden Fall platzsparrender), wenn du nur das erste Mal die Quelle verlinkst und die folgenden einfach kursiv lässt? Siehe zum Beispiel Andro . Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:35, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Warum? Wir haben genug "Platz". Außerdem ist es schon aufwändig genug, das Ganze mit Copy&Paste zu machen. 15:37, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Natürlich und ich weiß ja deine Arbeit zu schätzen. Ich mach ja auch mit, um euch ein bisschen zu helfen. Nur es sind die selben Quellen, also evtl. 4 -6 mal die gleiche Verlinkung zur selben Seite. Und man kann durchaus, wie man an der Versionsgeschichte sehen kann, einige Bytes sparen. Aber letztendlich ist es dir überlassen^^ Ich mach das so wie Andro und du machst es weiter so. Grüße, Darth Hate 15:40, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn es jedesmal verlinkt wird, ist es einheitlicher. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:46, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kat-Problem mit Bild Bild:Columi.jpg lässt sich aus welchem Grund auch immer nicht per HotCat und auch nicht manuell kategorisieren, bzw. ist nicht bearbeitbar. Ich hab eine die erste Version schon kateg. dann eine zweite hochgeladen, die dann ebenfalls kateg. aber es geht nichts. Warum auch immer. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'''GAR]] ''Move'' | ''Diskussion'' 03:20, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Sol hat das schon erledigt. Ich habe keine Erklärung, warum es nicht geklappt haben soll... Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 09:01, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Hat Sol es kategorisiert oder hat es sich wegen der Löschung erledigt? [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 17:45, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Sol hat es kategorisieren können. – Andro Admin · Disku 17:52, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Okay, dann hab ich echt keine Erklärung dafür. Danke. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 17:55, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Wieder ein Bild-Problem Das Bild Bild:AurekBabel.jpg ist eine PNG-Datei. Die hochgeladene Datei verhält sich zwar auch wie eine PNG, aber man sollte sie doch schon nach Bild:AurekBabel.png verschieben und die dementsprechenden Links anpassen. Danke schonmal. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 02:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) sp-studio bei der seite http://www.sp-studio.de/ wie kann man die bilder speichern?--Commander Cody CC-2224 17:55, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Screenshot machen, den speichern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:10, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe leider keine Ahnung wie man einen Screenshot macht. kannst du mir bitte helfen? danke, Gruß --Commander Cody CC-2224 18:44, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Man drückt "STRG" und "Druck", bei Laptops "STRG" "FN" und "Insert" [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 20:27, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::danke und wo steht "STRG" "FN" und "Insert" --Commander Cody CC-2224 14:28, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Inrgendo auf deiner Tastatur. Wenn du sie nicht findest, ließ das Handbuch. (Eigentlich ist ein Screenshot doch eine fundanentale Funktion eines jeden Computers, die man kennen sollte, wen man ihn anschaltet). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:15, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::ok danke jetzt hab ich es verstanden noch eine schönen tag Gruß --Commander Cody CC-2224 19:20, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::wo ist "Insert" Gruß --Commander Cody CC-2224 17:24, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Sollte auf einer deutschen Tastatur "Einfügen" oder "Einfg" heißen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:28, 17. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bomo Grünborke Lesenswertwahl Hey Ben, bei der Lesenswertwahl für obenstehenden Artikel haben wir ja beide Abwartend mit der gleichen Begründung angegeben. Jetzt habe ich das Problem, dass ich morgen in den Urlaub fahre, aber im Falle der Verbesserung des Artikels trotzdem gerne mit Pro gestimmt hätte. Leider fehlts mir im Urlaub wohl an der Möglichkeit, das zu überprüfen und zu ändern. Gibts da ne Möglichkeit, dass du meine Stimme, im Falle einer eindeutigen Verbesserung in diese Richtung, ebenfalls in ein Pro verwandeln könntest? --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:14, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Klar, kein Problem. Zumindest, wenn ich dran denke... 13:26, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke dir ;) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:05, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Korsin Hi Ben, kannst du dir evtl. helfen mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Korsin, die Vorlage ist sehr komplex. Und da du mit der Wiki-Matrix klarkommst....Bitte, du bist echt meine letzte Hoffnung. Darth Hate 15:53, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Frag lieber Ani. 15:59, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Little Ani oder anakin skywalker?Gruß, Darth Hate 16:01, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn du den einen suchst, wirst du auch den anderen finden... 16:02, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Jedipedia:Quellenbedarf Hab das oben genannte Portal jetzt eingerichtet. Die Abstimmung ergab ein klares Pro. Hoffe das Format ist trotz deines Kontras in deinem Interesse. Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne an Lord Tiin, oder einfach selber verbessern. Vieleicht noch wichtig: Ich bin ab heute um 9:30 weg, für die nächsten 18 Tage. Weg heißt komplett ohne Internet. Bis dann. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:35, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich wollte es nicht, also werde ich dafür auch keine Verantwortung übernehmen. 13:28, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Kreativsklaven Hallo Ben, Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass ihr Kreativsklaven seit? Und von etwas zwingen kann auch keine Rede sein, aber ihr seit Repräsentanten und die Ordnungskräfte der JP. Wenn du das nicht so auffasst, dann erkläre mir doch bitte, als was du dich hier siehst. Gerade du musst dir aber mal einig werden: Wenn man bei vergangenen Vorschlägen u.a. meint, dass bestimmte Wünsche/Abstimungen hier zwar zur Kenntnis genommen werden, aber die Administratoren dann dennoch eigenständig darüber entscheiden (womit man die normalen Autoren in die Schranken verweist), dann muss man bei aller Konsequenz hier bei solchen Sachen, die eben unter die Arbeit eines Admins – der Kontrolle des Projekts, wo man Administrator ist, fallen – eben auch klar sagen, „unbelegtes gehört gelöscht, wenn es umgesetzt wird“ oder „es gibt eine dreimonatige Übergangsphase, dann wird gelöscht“. Dabei ist es unabhängig, welchen persönlichen Standpunkt man vertritt. Wenn wir herkömmliche (Stamm)Nutzer das auch noch tun, (die strengenommen mittlerweile durch den großen Adminstab sogar in Unterzahl sind, ) dann sind wir mehr oder weniger das Kasperletheater, weil wir eure Aufgaben übernehmen, aber weiterhin nur unsere Befugnisse haben und unsere Meinung dann bei anderen Entschiedungen plötzlich keine Rolle mehr spielt. Das ist nämlich eine ernstzunehmende Fragestellung meinerseits. Zudem kommt bei dieser Betrachtungsweise Ben, die du wohl offenbar hast, die Frage auf, was der ein oder andere Admin den lieben langen Tag so hier macht und warum er in irgendeiner Form vor uns oder über uns steht und es als gegeben betrachtet, hier Administrator zu sein. Denn das Standing hier in der Community ist das wichtigste, nicht das der übrigen Admins, die Leute nach ihrer Einschätzung einberufen. Irgendwie wird hier zu viel geschwätzt und zu wenig gehandelt, wenn ich wieder sehe, dass z.B. das Artikelwahlsystem fast ein halbes Jahr in den Vorschlägen rumhängt, wir seit Jahren Redlinks in den Portalen haben und man sich immer nur einbildet, was zu tun, statt wirklich mal ide offenen Dinge umzusetzen und nicht auf den St. Nimmerleinstag wartet. Daran hat sich seit Wochen und Monat rein gar nichts verändert oder verbessert. Vielleicht hilft es ja einfach mal eine riesige To Do-Liste oder Problemseite zu erstellen, wo die bestimmten Dinge mal mit Prioritäten gelistet, eingetragen werden. Dann sieht man vielleicht noch deutlicher, wo es überall hapert und wo man unfertiges bereits eingeführt hat. Denn auch hier basiert vieles scheinbar nur auf Einbildung, allzuviel Bewegung kann ich hier drin nicht erkennen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:51, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Löschung Tut mir wegen dem Stub leid, ich hab vergessen die "Wird bearbeitet"-Vorlage hin zu machen. Aber für meinen ersten Artikel ist es doch gar nicht soooo übel... LEP Assistenzdroide Toa-Nikolai 21:20, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Sorry Happy Birthday! Alles gute zum (sechsten) zwanzigsten Geburtstag, lieber Ben Kenobi! Lass dich schön feiern – und möge die Macht immer dir sein! Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 00:00, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Auch von mir (wenn auch schon im Chat): Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Feier ordentlich und genieß den Tag und so. Heute abend ist der Server sowieso überlastet, hast also genug Zeit xP Kit Diskussion 00:03, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Von mir ebenfalls. IRC und Facebook reichen eben doch nicht... Glückwunsch zum (Sechsund)Zwanzigsten. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:06, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Noch kannst du sagen, du bist Mitte Zwanzig. :) -- [[User:Sol|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Sol|(catch me)]] 03:43, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und alles Gute für das nächste Jahr. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 11:49, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben Bild:--).gif – Andro Admin · Disku 13:22, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Zurück aus der Schule, die du Glücklicher nicht mehr hast: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:36, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute! :-) – 14:16, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! =) MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:27, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :-)--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:29, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich wünsche dir von Herzen alles erdenklich Gute für dein neues Lebensjahr und viel Erfolg im anstehenden Berufsleben. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, wenn es mit der Lehrstelle nicht gleich klappt. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:31, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::::Zum Geburtstag alles Gute, jetzt bitte die Kerzen auspusten :) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:23, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::::Alles Gute--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:38, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Von mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben. :-) Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:52, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Auch von mir alles Gute.– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:18, 27. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Glückwünsche! :) 10:52, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Auch von mir nochmal einen (verspäteten) Glückwunsch an dich. [[Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 16:13, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich auch von der sich ( immer noch ) schämenden --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:19, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Sluis Van Hey Ben! Vor laaaanger Zeit hast du dich mal (zu Recht) an dem Artikel Schlacht von Sluis Van gestört. Ich hab mich mal endlich daran gesetzt und, denke ich, was ganz gutes daraus gemacht. Schau doch mal rein und sieh nach, ob ich auch deine (nicht dur die meinen) Kritikpunkte erfüllt habe, dann kannst du vllt. deine NA-Bemerkung rausnehmen. Übrigens: Alles Gute, auch wenn's nachträglich ist. | Meister Yoda 21:31, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) | :Wenn du der Ansicht bist, die VOrlage ist unangebracht, kannst du sie auch selber rausnehmen. Widerspricht das den ANsichten anderer Bentuzer, werden die darauf schon reagieren. Den "Antrag"steller musst du gar nicht bitten, die Vorlage rauszunehmen. KitDiskussion 22:27, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Hey Kit, dessen bin ich mir schon bewusst, aber man will ja freundlich sein. Datei:--).gif | Meister Yoda 22:32, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) | Verschieben Wie macht man das? Können das nur Admins und Rollbacks, oder könen das alle machen und ich finde einfach den Knopf dazu nicht Toa-Nikolai 10:18, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Dazu brauchst du Move-Recht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:25, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST)